Hypnotic hexes
by Incredibleintruder
Summary: Chrom seems to have been hit by a kind of curse coming from their latest recruit, Tharja the dark mage. What are her plans for him and can he trust someone who has just defected to their side?
1. Chapter 1

Hypnotic hexes

Chrom couldn't quite sleep.

Walking around the castle, night had fallen upon Ylisse as most, if not all, of the Sheperds were slumbering. It was one of those rare times when peace and quiet was available to all, for the weary, the righteous and even the wicked. A great many things had happened during the start of his tenure as the ruler of his land, with many great responsibilities falling upon his shoulders. Those reasons alone would be enough to make him prone to stress, to fatigue and to occasional anxiety, but the cause of his trouble wasn't quite that.

Bizarrely enough, it was Tharja.

A strange woman that one, a wielder of dark magic, a self-pronounced mistress of hexes and curses, invisible threats both minor and major that could bring ruin or grace to all with the simplest of whispers. She had defected from the Plegian army before the start of his rule, convinced by Robin to join their cause. Perhaps too easily, he thought, but then again she was a fiersome follower that allowed her talents to their cause...more notably, Robin's cause. That she was so profoundly loyal and, obviously, enamoured by his tactician was of particular help, yet there was always something eerie about her, about her temperament and the subject of her conversations. Again, this wasn't exactly the cause of his anxiety.

She was, to put it simply, gorgeous.

It wasn't the classiest thing to admit, yet there was something insanely alluring about Tharja that Chrom couldn't quite get out of his head. How the tights she wore hugged her curves, how her cleavage was revealed for all to see, her slender figure...there was too much for him to notice as Chrom couldn't help himself but throw a few glances toward her when he could. He had heard of how strangely she acted around camp, following Robin around, stalking him, being generally creepy at times. Yet, he also found Tharja to be utterly striking in many ways. Sighing as he walked, he looked at the night sky and began to ponder upon himself. Knowing not what to do about all of this, he had to ask himself why this was happening to him. Was he actually in love with her? Was it just mere sexual attraction?

However, as soon as he asked himself those questions, someone had already joined him, the very person he had been thinking about: Tharja. Under the pale moonlight and the flickering of nearby torches, she looked splendid beyond words, as if the faint light and the surrounding darkness covered her in mystery and allure all at once. "Oh...couldn't quite sleep either, I see..."

The faint tentative at conversation seemed to annoy her more than anything, yet Tharja, inscrutable in many ways, looked at Chrom with a somewhat neutral expression on her lovely face. "I seldom sleep, my lord," she responded, her tone implying this to be obvious. "But it is quite strange for you not to rest. Having nightmares, perhaps?"

The fact that her interest was piqued upon her last question did make him uneasy, yet perhaps it was time to confront Tharja, or at least his initial perception of her, right here and now as Chrom gave her his attention. "Not really. More like strange dreams, filled with things I can't quite understand..."

"Do they involve me, my lord?" Tharja said, a small smirk on her face as she began to breathe a little slower, in a way so that she could be heard. "Do they involve my body, perhaps?"

Astounded by this astute remark of her, Chrom was silent for a few moments. How could she possibly know this? The domain of his thoughts were closed to everyone save him, that much he was certain of...Yet she knew. "Did you place a curse on me, Tharja?"

She had done so multiple times in the past, to practice her own craft she said. She was open about it, and always did minor experiments. One person was more prone to trip on round rocks, someone would dislike cheese, another would have a fear of brown doorknobs...silly things like that. She always dispelled them and announced it, of course, and it was always so short in duration that people opted to simply let her be so long as she wasn't using any dangerous stuff. Now, though, this seemed to be another game entirely as she approached Chrom, invading his personal space. "I wasn't sure when you'd notice, actually. I went with smaller things, but it seems like your will and resistance are both strong. I had to up the game, you see..."

He did not know what she was referring to, yet there was both an unease and a certain satisfaction at the fact that she was so close. She smelled so good that it made Chrom slightly dizzy as he held himself on a nearby pillar. "What...what did you...?"

"Nothing too dangerous. I went with a hex of infatuation at first, to heighten any attraction you might have for me...then I went with one that would increase fantasies..." Tharja began to explain, chuckling a little as she knew how much of an upper hand she had in this situation. "But then I felt that the experiment could go further...So I went on with a charming curse...and one of lust as well...You held on quite admirably so far, I must say~"

This was far beyond the inane and weak hexes that she was known for as he felt his temperature rise. She was so close, almost able to rub herself on him as she looked into his eyes while he looked into hers. His own gaze, however, slipped to her cleavage as he was struck silent. Were those curses so strong that he couldn't control himself any longer?

"But your strength has its limits, it seems, considering how you're looking at my breasts with such hunger in your eyes~" she pointed out with a chuckle, pressing her chest against his as she seemed to be much less self-conscious and shy about her appeal. "Perhaps it's time to put another hex on you, to see if it might just work~"

The way she talked left him in shambles, as what she said felt monstrous, yet the way she vocalized it made it seem like the best thing in the world. Then, a tingle in his skull and in his chest made itself manifest as he looked at her breasts. They seemed to be growing in some capacity, as he was transfixed by them more and more by the second.

"Hexes and curses work best in an inter-connected system, with one to reinforce the other. The charm curse powers up the infatuation hex, with both leading down the path of lust...but this one that I have implanted might just break you in the best way possible~" Tharja promised, a little smirk of satisfaction on her face as she softly pressed her chest against Chrom's, before beginning to whisper. "The hex of hypnosis might just do the trick here~"

She was trying to hypnotize him. To bring him under her control, vulnerable to her suggestions and commands. In regular times, he'd fight back, reclaim possession of his mind and perhaps even vanquish her for such treachery...Yet he couldn't. She was so lovely, so sexy, that to even think of harming her would be akin to sacrilege. And the way her breasts seemed to bump up against his shirt seemed to take his mind off of everything save her bosom, which grew more tempting as he heard her breath, slow and methodical.

"Just follow along my breath and stare all you want, my lord~" she said, her voice a promise of ecstasy as he felt dizzy, groggy. Her breasts filled his view as he couldn't see anything else but those glorious orbs, which sapped his resistance. "Since you're looking at them...perhaps you ought to stare at them as they rise and fall on your person...Do it for me, my lord~"

They weren't growing, it was just that his senses were shutting out everything else. Gulping, he felt that he needed to fight, to rebel in some fashion, as he was a lord, a new king now, and it would be a rather fatal blow to his dynasty to fall under her sway before he'd even fight back against the Plegians, avenging his sister in the process. Yet all of that was unimportant at the mere motion that she wanted him to stare. It was a command...and it was hard to disobey it.

"Good..." Tharja said, happy as her own breath went on to get much steadier and slower, guiding Chrom along as he went on to mimic her to near-perfection in this initiative. "You like looking at them, don't you? How round and soft they seem...how smooth and silky they must feel like...You can't help but think about them, focusing your every thoughts on my chest~"

It was indeed very difficult to do otherwise, especially considering how near she was. They went slightly up...then down...then up...then down...as his breathing seemed to follow that pattern, which he just copied without a second thought. Then, without even a single second of self-awareness, he answered. "Yes..."

"So honest...It befits a lord like you~" Tharja praised, her voice low and husky now as she continued to rub her chest slowly, never breaking the rhythm even once. "Let everything else slip away...Your worries...Your anguish...Your pain...and just think of my chest. Let it occupy your thoughts and bring you happiness~"

His resistance faded as his thoughts were indeed placated by this perfect pair of breasts. He couldn't really help himself, nor that he wanted to at this point as his breathing was steady and his senses keen. The slight push of her chest felt divine and, inevitably, it caused for a lower region within himself to stir and to activate.

"Oh my...That was fast~" she said smuggly, running a hand on his crotch in a teasing fashion. "But then again, you're quite serviable and eager, which are great qualities for a lord to have~"

The way she praised him and how her touch down there made him feel gave him goosebumps. He felt like a shy boy in front of a goddess, the hexes and curses on him doing their work splendidly, making his heart ache for more. He couldn't admit it yet, but he knew it was true all the same.

"I could have tried this stratagem on anyone I wished...but you are something else. I simply had to test it on you to make sure it would work on my dearest Robin...I know you to be an honorable and strong-willed person, after all, my lord~" she explained, grabbing his crotch as she lowered the hemp of his pants in order to release his erection in the cool night air. "Let me reward you for a job well done in this experiment, my lord~"

Her hand on his shaft felt blissful, as his penis twitched in pure anticipation. He couldn't see it, of course, as he was far too busy looking at her breasts like the serviable lord he was, thinking of those orbs as the pleasure he felt was directly connected to what he was experiencing.

"The sweetness you feel on your penis is due to the fact that you're doing what I ask of you, like an obedient little lord. Just continue to stare at my breasts and continue following my commands~" Tharja said with a tint of wicked delight in her voice. Pumping him slowly, her own breath began to get unsteady as her own excitement betrayed her own enthusiasm over all of this. "It's because you're obedient, under my power, that you feel like this. Always remember this deeply in your subconscious, my lord~"

It was divine, beyond what he could comprehend, as her breasts went up and down...up and down...up and down...bringing their warmth and softness just as his own penis was being stimulated gently, yet in an excruciating fashion. He couldn't quite take it, yet somehow he felt that he had to.

"Now, I will count down from five to zero and when I reach zero, you will go on and let your seed spill. You will let it be released for your mistress~" Tharja declared as she upped the tempo of her jerking, taking a bolder and more aggressive approach to his pleasure.

" **Five~** "

Her chest kept on going up and down...

" **Four~** "

His penis was twitching again...

" **Three~** "

She smelled so good...

" **Two~** "

He was a good and serviable lord...

" **One~** "

Under her command...

"Aaaaaaand... **Zero~** "

Exactly on her cue, he exploded right there and then. Sullying the floor, his orgasm was a thing of intense beauty as he couldn't quite take it. Feeling weak and spent, he nonetheless sighed in pure contentment as Tharja replaced his pants back on, chuckling at the sight of what she accomplished.

"Now, I will snap my fingers...And when I do, you will forget everything that has happened tonight. You will forget what I said and how I influenced you. You will return to bed, wake up refreshed and act as per usual..."

 *** SNAP! ***

...

...

Tharja was much more useful than he thought possible.

It was a common strategy to pair up soldiers on the battlefield, to make sure they had each other's back, that they had support in some capacity. This usually led to stronger bonds between teammates, as any army would be stronger if everyone trusted each other. Chrom held a strong belief in that system, as he usually let Robin pair up anyone so that they might strengthen the other. The only person he had no control over, who did what she wanted, was Tharja, who always paired up with her. This time, however, it was different, as she had paired up with him instead.

He had to admit, he was impressed.

The way she flung spells, how quick she was to protect him against assaults from afar and how quick on her feet she was made it seem like that, despite her aloof and asocial attitude in camp, she was quite serious in battle. Having her near him also somewhat did make him much more focused, her presence making him want to protect her at all cost, which sharpened his reflexes and senses. Somehow, they made for an excellent team. He felt in his core that he had to give her some praise, if only to let her keep that approach and attitude in future campaigns, as he went to her tent after the battle to congratulate her, to get to know her better.

Upon entering her private quarters, he saw many phials, scrolls and books that she seemed to carry with her at any time, some of them that had seen better days as she had probably pillaged them from the enemy, a tactic that Chrom didn't particularly appreciate, but that he felt might be necessary if it gave such results as Tharja demonstrated earlier on the field of battle. Clearing his throat to announce his presence, she looked at him and then had a little smirk on her face, a reaction that he found a little strange, yet somewhat endearing all the same. "You did good today, Tharja," he began to say, finding himself a little flustered when he looked at her, as if she was too beautiful for his eyes to comprehend, as he tried to gather his wits in order to continue. "I have to admit I had my doubts when you defected to our side, but it seems to me that you are sincere and you showed that to me today. I don't know why you went to my side, or why you decided to team-up with me today, but know that I appreciate your efforts."

"The pleasure was all mine..." Tharja began to say, looking at him while still showing the same little smirk on her face as she rose her hand in the air, making it visible to Chrom before she snapped her fingers.

 *** SNAP! ***

"My lord~"

The moment he heard her fingers snap, he remembered that other night when she had brought him under her power, how sweet her hypnosis and touch had been, how her presence was simply amazing to feel as Chrom began to get dizzy in a pleasurable way once more. He felt weak in the knees as he looked at Tharja and saw her sublime appearance giving way to a reverence that he had never truly admired before. He remembered: she was his mistress.

"I had to test out if the hexes would still be active after a little while and if they'd weaken in other circumstances, you see," she began to explain as she got near him, placing a gentle hand on his chest as she removed his armor slowly, yet surely. "To try out the results in battle was also important, as I feared that it might addle the afflicted when in my presence...but it did quite the opposite. You protected your mistress admirably, my lord~"

The way she called him lord without any disrespect, yet made it seem like it was still an inferior position to hers made him feel warm, as Chrom was powerless in front of her. His heavy armor, which weighted on him, was removed as he felt light and peaceful thanks to her. Her praise made the moment all the sweeter, as he couldn't help but want more of her, of her words, of her presence, of her beauty.

"Now lay down on my bed for me. I want to test something out and to reward you for your impeccable service to me~" she said with a little smile on her face, waiting for him to oblige her. As Chrom obeyed instantly, he went on where she occasionally slept, her own smell basking upon the linens she used as he sighed in contentment. She approached him, looking at him from higher up as he lead vulnerable in front of her. "So obedient...It seems like the hex of hypnosis is still held firmly in place~"

She was happy. That simple fact made him smile too as his own trance, which he obviously enjoyed, was only powered up by it. How she looked down on him, how he could gaze and lose himself in her gorgeous appearance made him giddy as he felt so relaxed, so blissful, that the part of him that felt that something was wrong was silenced near-immediately. Then, she began to lower down her chest piece and revealed her naked bosom before his eyes, which only heigthened the sensations he felt.

"Eyes on my chest, my lord~" she simply commanded, as she lowered his pants to reveal his already hard manhood. "I have to test out if pleasure might make my hexes more powerful..and you're the lucky one that gets to test it out, my lord~"

Her chest was magnificent. He remembered how it felt on his, even with layers of clothes separating the two. He could somehow feel deep inside that they were soft and perfect, firm yet also utterly smooth as those memories only made his rod twitch. His gaze locked upon them, it wasn't too long that his appreciation for those amazing orbs was enhanced as she felt them on his penis, entrapping it in her cleavage softly yet swiftly.

"Consider yourself lucky that your mistress deigns to give you such a nice reward, my lord~" she voiced, amused by the sight in front of her as she used her hands to put some pressure on his manhood. "Praise her as she gives you the experience of a lifetime~"

The incredible sensations in his crotch were due to her, but even without that Chrom knew that he was the luckiest man alive right now. She was perfection, a divine presence in his army and in his heart as his breath seemed to replicate the slow one that she used to induce him the other night. He could feel her nimble and soft skin against his rod, which only made him want to release his seed instantly, feeling too good to even resist or push away the need to show his appreciation in a more physical manner. "M-mistress..." he began to say, his own impulses and his trance making him speak without thinking properly, a reaction to her command more than anything else. "You are...beyond perfection..."

"A very good beginning~" she said, herself getting into the spirit of things as she lifted her breasts up, then lowered them at a slow pace, never letting go of the pressure as she looked at him in the eyes while his were set on her chest. "Do continue...You will not release until I am happy, you understand?"

It made perfect sense. She was in power here, not him. She was in charge and as such she controlled what would happen, which meant that he had to do as she said in order to please her. Thus, as he felt once more the pressure of her perfect chest as it continued to slowly rise up and down, he tried very hard to pick up the right words to describe how he felt, how he saw her. "You are a goddess...a true vision of beauty and power..."

"I like hearing that~" she praised, replying to this with a faster pacing on his penis as her chest was bouncing up and down with a rougher method now. "Do continue~"

Her nipples were simply mesmerizing. Pert, erect, they complimented perfectly her ample cleavage as her chest englobed his rod so completely. This vision alone was simply right, as it was with this chest of hers that she had ensorcelled him, brought him under and his manhood was swallowed up by that pair of perfect orbs. "You are the loveliest woman I have ever laid eyes on..." he continued, his eyes following her chest bouncing as he was further hypnotized by this simple motion, the hexes working together to further his own fall into depravity and submission. "You are my mistress...and I am your humble lord and servant..."

"Hmmm...That is quite nice to hear~" Tharja complimented, herself getting quite happy about all of this as she upped the tempo once more, this time going forth in wild abandon with her motions. "I'm going to count down from five to zero and when I reach zero, you will spill your seed for me, for your mistress~"

" **Five** ~"

Her chest was so perfect...

" **Four~** "

She was his mistress...

" **Three** ~"

Her nipples had captured his mind and soul...

" **Two~** "

She was a goddess...

" **One** ~"

He was smitten with her...

"Aaaaaaand... **Zero** ~"

He came unto her chest, covering it with his seed as he exploded with impossible force. All that tension that he had, all the pleasure he felt, was expressed in this one action as his orgasm lasted for several seconds, twisting his expression into delighted agony as he felt his appreciation for her, his mistress, double or even triple in intensity. She went on to clean Chrom and herself up, before she then went on to cover his manhood once more, as if nothing had happened.

"Now, you will walk out of my tent and remember nothing of this. I will snap my fingers and you will act as if none of this happened, yet my hold on you will still secretly be impossible to resist...Now..."

 *** SNAP! ***

 **...**

 **...**

Somehow, things had changed dramatically in the camp. For him, at the very least.

Robin, always on the lookout due to Tharja following her around constantly, felt much more at ease nowadays. Able to focus on other tasks and on her strategies, the Sheperds had never been stronger in their entire history. Chrom was delighted about this, as this meant that his convictions and goals could be followed through. Yet there was something else that seemed to strangely bring him a smile on his face, one that he could not quite understand, yet that he could feel nevertheless.

Tharja was following him around instead.

Her own focus was on him instead of Robin, which somehow pleased him even though she was obviously stalking him. Robin might have been slightly irritated by this constant in the past, yet Chrom was quite fine with it as he had to admit that he could do worse than to be followed around by such a sexy and powerful woman such as her. In truth, he held strong emotions for her and, if he wasn't so shy about them, he perhaps might even tell her about them...Yet he knew that she pined for Robin all the same and he wouldn't allow his happiness to clash with hers. It would be dishonorable.

These thoughts somehow bringing him a certain sadness, he entered his tent to rest a little, only to see her waiting on his bed, sitting there as she observed him with a smirk on her face. Silent for a second, he gazed at her form, at her delightful appearance, and felt himself smitten with her sexy nature. Tongue-tied, he felt like a little boy finding for the first time about love once more. Thankfully, she got up and talked first.

"I was waiting for you, my lord~" she admitted, getting closer as the closed the entrance of his tent from view, sealing it away from prying eyes as she herself seemed excited about something that Chrom couldn't quite understand yet. "Now...let's get down to business~"

 *** SNAP! ***

His silence was only amplified by that sound, as did his awe upon seeing her as he went on his knees near-instantly from the shock of his trance returning to the forefront of his mind. He looked at her as she towered over him, a sly smug on her face at first, which only turned into a sad smile after a few moments.

"I might have gone too far with my experiments, my lord~" she admitted, sitting down on his bed once more as she sat cross-legged, letting him stay in his position while she observed him. "This was just supposed to be a test to see if my hexes and curses could make someone fall for me in an impossibly strong manner...and it did work, to my satisfaction..."

He did not quite know what she was talking about, mesmerized and fascinated by her presence as he couldn't help but adore her. Her voice, her curves, her sheer aura, it all made him want to submit to her all over again.

"But I was supposed to stop at some point...and I didn't..." she continued to admit, a little shy as she looked at the tent as if to avert her gaze from him. "Night after night, I would try out those hexes on you and you would be so eager to praise and adore me...It gets addictive after a little while. You have to understand that it's impossible to resist the fact that I have such a powerful, earnest and strong lord under my control, under my seductive sway..."

There was a certain pride, but also a certain sadness in her voice as she spoke, which made Chrom want to console her, to comfort her right this instant. Yet, she hadn't commanded him to do so and he was a serviable lord to his mistress. All he could do was stay there and look upon her in pure reverence and lovestruck fashion.

"It has to cease, as although I do love it, you weren't the target I had in mind...even if I did have tremendous fun with you~" she continued to explain, uncrossing her legs as she lowered her tights, moved her loincloth to the side as she revealed her lower lips to his hungry eyes. "Let's do it once more and then we'll call it quits. Service your mistress with your tongue, my lord~"

This was a command that he understood all too well as he crawled toward her, only to bury his face with excitement in her own crotch. Her smell was infectious, intoxicating, as it basked all over him, making him fall even deeper into his own trance. His own lips and tongue got to work as he started slow at first, more preoccupied about her pleasure than by his own, as it was the right thing to do and think about when it came to his mistress.

Her small moan of ecstasy fuelled him with passion and vigor as Tharja placed a single hand behind his head, playing around with his hair as she bit her lips in order to stiff out a baser reaction to this situation. Silent for a few moments, she went on to press him on in order for him to go further in stimulating her, using her hand to get him to go faster. "More...your mistress wants more~"

This was all she needed to say as Chrom went on to kiss her lower lips and lick her folds with abandon, letting her sweet juices ruin his face as her own excitement seemed to match his. Her taste was absolutely fantastic, as were her high-pitched moans, which slipped by despite her trying to to arouse any attention and suspicion upon what was happening in Chrom's tent.

"Such a skilled tongue you have, my lord..." she praised, removing her lower lips from his mouth as she motioned for him to get on the bed with a finger and an hungry smile on her face. "Lay on your back for me, for your mistress~"

He obeyed. There wasn't anything else he could do, not that he even wished to rebel. Too happy to oblige her, he went on his own bed and laid himself vulnerable for her, which only made her sit down on his face as he felt the weight of her gorgeous rear and tasted once more her needy pussy on his lips. Her pressure doubled down as she moved herself in a steady rhythm, getting into the spirit of things in a wild fashion.

"Service your mistress, my lord~" she commanded, herself getting slightly power-mad as this sight made her enjoy this situation far more than she thought possible. "Make her cry in delight~"

This command being deliberately vague enough to allow Chrom some liberties, his hands went on to act on their own as he grabbed and caressed her rear with desire animating his fingers. It was so soft, so enticing, so full, that it only served to make him lick and kiss her pleasure spot all the more. Powered up by her desires and his, it was her command that made him want to satisfy her in the grandest possible manner. He could only think of her, of her perfection, as he worshipped her in the most basic way possible without a single word being uttered on his end.

She rode him hard, her motions being gentle for only a single moment before she got into a frenzy, one of lust and bliss as her motions were rough, unrefined, yet entirely honest in her desires. Her juices were flowing generously as she couldn't suppress her voice any longer, her breathing becoming ragged before she eventually relented and came right on his face. Her sticky honey went on to cover him as she removed herself to allow him to breathe, but also to regain her composure.

Chrom, as hard as he could get, wasn't bothered in the slightest by all of this. His face was sticky, yet it was due to her so it was okay. More than that, it was perfect as he had pleased his mistress completely. Laying down, he waited for her to act as she went on to gently clean his face before cleaning herself up in the process, doing so carefully as there was an awkward silence in the tent now, a sharp contrast with what had just occurred a few minutes ago.

"I will release you from my control now. This has gone on long enough," she declared, getting up as she looked at Chrom with a little smile, an earnest expression on her usually neutral and cold face. "I could make you forget it all...but that wouldn't be right. You've been generous to Robin...and to me, and it would be evil for me to play with your memories. I may use dark magic...but I'm not that mean..."

She searched for her words, but Chrom couldn't quite understand why she called herself evil. He didn't think of her that way. He loved her-

"I release you from my control."

 *** SNAP! ***

And then everything returned to him. The many nights in which she had made him submit, in which she used pleasure to push him under her power, how she used her hexes and curses to make him fall for her hard. All those moments on his knees, praising her, worshipping her, thinking the world of her as she made him feel weak, yet happy. She had been controlling him, making him powerless, playing with him in a way that was perverse and obscene... As she turned around and tried to get out, Chrom couldn't let her go so easily, not after all of that.

"Tharja. Wait."

"My lord..."

The way she said it was almost endearing, different from when she used it almost in a diminutive fashion when he was hypnotized. He ought to be furious about all of that, to chastise her, to banish her right this instant, and this would be the kind option.

"I understand that you must be angry with me. I abused my power, your generosity and your hospitality. I might seem like an unrepentant witch, but I do know you gave me some chances that I did not necessarily deserve and-"

"Tharja...I'm not mad..." Chrom admitted, getting up as he looked at her, crossing the distance between the both of them as he himself towered over her once more. "I should be...but you gave me peace and happiness in moments when I needed it the most. You could have stopped it anytime you wanted, yet you continued over and over again, nights after nights. You could have gone to Robin and tried it upon her the moment you felt you wanted to, yet you didn't. I want to know why."

"I..." Tharja mumbled, unused to how Chrom could be direct and willful when he wasn't hypnotized. "I didn't feel like Robin would really love me if I did that...and I...enjoyed doing things with you far more than I thought possible..."

"Does that mean..."

"I love Robin with all of my heart...I adore her...Yet I was so happy to see someone like you fall for me, someone strong, dependable and downright important. To see you so flustered about my presence...It made me feel powerful and...I loved it...I just couldn't let go..." Tharja explained, this shy demeanour being quite different than her usually aloof and downright apathic behaviour that she showed off.

"After all of that...I'm not sure I could go on without this...without you, Tharja," Chrom declared, himself getting carried over as his own feelings took precedence over his reason. "As a lord and commander of the Sheperds, I have huge responsibilities. I have to constantly think of my next moves, how I act and how I must appear to others...yet with you...when I'm hypnotized...all I have to think about is you...and it's...cathartic. I know it's wrong to say it after all of that...but I think I might actually have fallen for you."

"But I dispelled all those hexes and curses," Tharja said in surprise, looking at him as she felt intimidated now, another rare sight from the dark mage. "You shouldn't still be affected by all of that..."

"Yet I still am. After all of this, is it any wonder that I want more of you, more of this bliss that only you can give me?" Chrom asked, before looking at her in the eyes. "If you want, I would like to continue this...but on a more honest premise."

"I..." Tharja said, stupefied as her own look of surprise turned into a little smirk of delight. "Perhaps that can be arranged, my lord~"

The way she quickly returned into the role gave Chrom an unique thrill, as she went on to place her fingers on his chest. " Get on the bed for your mistress, my lord...and I'll make this worth your while~"

He obeyed once again. He could deny her this time, as he had the will and the power to do so, yet he held no desire to disobey as he went on his back, comfortable on his bed as she went above him, on her knees as she looked at him.

"Let's cast all those hexes and curses again. Their ambiant energy should make it easier for me this time around~" she said with a smug smile on her face, showing her superiority as she began with a little touch of her palm against his cheek.

"First, we'll go with the hex of infatuation~"

His love for her was magnified, as his appreciation of her beauty was decupled.

"Then we'll place the charm curse once more upon your brow~" she explained as she moved two fingers higher on his face.

He felt his heartbeat rise as he couldn't face her. He was smitten with her once more, his own emotions amplified due to his earnest affection for her.

"And we'll conclude the path of lust with your favourite...the hex of hypnosis~"

She looked into his eyes and he knew: he was her serviable lord once again, under her command. Relaxed, peaceful, he was at ease as his muscles were now soft and weak, yet able to act upon her desires whenever she'd make him obey.

"I had to use a doll to place thise hexes the first time... a fascimile of your person...and I had to take my time too," Tharja proclaimed, getting her face closer to his before placing a little kiss on his lips, as if to seal the deal. "But now that you're close, willing and vulnerable, you're at my mercy...You're basically my slave~"

Her kiss and the way she explained all of this with delight made him hard all over again as he wanted her. He wanted to please her, to be with her always, to be her lord and she his mistress for all eternity. Strong emotions were enhanced by those hexes as he welcomed them, inviting them to add to what he felt deep within him.

"But you actually want to, don't you?" she said with a slight amusement in her tone, as she lowered his pants and her tights in order to illustrate what she wanted right now. "You've fallen for me so hard that you'd give me your mind and heart should I desire it~"

She was speaking the truth, as Chrom couldn't help but see how excited she was as he eyed her lower region, now uncovered by the loincloth and her tights. She was just as aroused as he was, yet she had a role to maintain, one that he would gladly allow her to play anytime she wished. She was his mistress, after all.

"Well then, allow me to take care of you right here and now..." she teased before lowering herself on his rod, beginning penetration as she slowly moved down in order to engulf it entirely, an act that made her shiver as she placed her hands on his chest to keep herself from falling down. "You've spilled plenty of your seed for me...but now let me take it from you. Give it to me, your mistress~"

He would gladly do so, as he placed his hand over hers, both as an act of affection and to help her with her balance as he looked at her in the eyes. Her warmth was absolutely wonderful, her folds slick and inviting as his rod slid in without too much trouble. From her look of delight and her tightness, it was clear that she was a virgin, a fact that only seemed to further cement this moment as unique and precious for the both of them.

"Eyes on my breasts, my lord. Let them hypnotize you more and more until you cannot deny me anything~" she commanded as she revealed them to him. Her nipples were pert once more as a wicked smile showed up on her face. Then she began to ride him slowly at first, before her own enthusiasm made her act much more rashly, betraying her actual enjoyment of the situation. " Yes...Yes~"

He willingly looked at her breasts as they bounced due to her movements, letting him get lost in their magnificence. Whether it was due to his own desires, her hexes or the pleasure he felt, he no longer cared to know the answer. All that he knew was that he was happy right now and that he loved her. It was all that mattered as she rode him hard. He was pent-up and thus, because of his own excitement, he came without any warning, exploding within her as he gritted his teeth due to how violent and pleasant it all felt.

"Your first shot, I see~" Tharja said smuggly, as if she was expecting him to not be able to resist her for long. "You were so eager, it's quite natural for you to want to obey and give me your seed instantly...However, we're not done yet~"

He wouldn't have it any other way. He was still hard, she was still riding him with passion and it was now slicker and sloppier inside of her. Fascinated, a captive of her breasts, her magic and her words, he just continued to let her act as she pleased as she herself went on to breathe heavily, this activity taxing her greatly.

"You've been too good to me and to Robin...and frankly I want to do this more...much, much more~" she hinted, laying down on top of him as her chest rested against his while her waist and hips, surprisingly nimble, continued to ride him hard. "We shall marry each other...do this more often...and we'll watch and protect Robin together...What do you say, my lord?"

He felt it in his heart and soul that he could not refuse her, not that he wanted to. Thus, he answered with the only response that was apt for this situation...

"Yes, my mistress."

"Such a good answer...Now climax more for me~" she said sweetly, upping the tempo as she lost control of her impulses. "Cum more for your mistress~"

And thus he did, his body obeying her orders and desires as she herself went on to reach orgasm, the situation being much too arousing for the both of them. Panting, breathing heavily as Tharja rested on top of Chrom, she then looked up in his eyes and smiled in a sinister fashion.

"Who says that we're done? I have hexes and curses that will amplify both of our stamina..." she teased, giving one more kiss before she chuckled. "We will go at it all night long...as per your mistress orders~"

The night being still young and with Chrom being all too eager to obey, this ritual of theirs went on and on, repeating itself nights upon nights until it was clear to everyone that love had bloomed between the new Exalt and the dark mage. Some were concerned about all of this, while others were happy about this sudden development, yet all the same Chrom and Tharja were eventually married. She went on to become a queen in her own right, always helping her dear husband and making him relax in wicked and splendid fashion when they were alone. Their union eventually produced a child...

Yet that story is for another time.


	2. Chapter 2

Hypnotic Hexes: Robin's Round

Things were quite different now in the Ylissean court.

Chrom, the respected and admirable leader of the Sheperds, had finally attained the role of Exalt. He was now the ruler, the voice of Ylisse as a whole and it was his duty to govern with wisdom and strength, to obtain peace and prosperity for his people. There were great numbers that lamented the death of the last Exalt, his sister, yet they remained optimistic that he would prove to be the person they needed all in due time, the one who would drive them all forward as a people. However, those hopes were put off by serious doubts of both the nobility and the common people as they saw just who their lord Chrom had decided to marry, who had the audacity to claim his heart for herself.

A Plegian sorceress, no less.

Tharja knew all of this and more, that she would forever be seen as an interloper, as an intruder in the castle that she now called home. Whispers of how she ensnared Chrom's heart through sorcery, that she was nothing but a spy and a potential traitor in their midst always managed to reach her ears, telling her of how little trust she had gained. Used to this, as the path of dark magic was ever fated to be one of solitude and miscomprehension, she was still quite happy with her lot as there was a good source of amusement that made her chuckle every now and then, one truth that they did get right.

She did capture his heart through sorcery.

Curses and hexes had been placed on Chrom to make him adore her, worship her body and person in a manner not unlike a passionate lover and, at first, it was only meant to be a test run for the real target. However, circumstances and how he felt about all of this, about the hypnosis on his spirit and her as a person did manage to make her swoon as they would love each other with raw passion as often as they could, but they'd also have the privilege to keep Robin safe, which was perhaps one of the best thing to come out of this marriage. She did love him for his honesty, his loyalty and all of those qualities that made him such a great Exalt, yet she knew deeply in her heart that she'd forever yearn for Robin nevertheless, as if she herself had the same curses and spells placed upon her like she did with Chrom. She could manage, though, as Chrom and her were very nearly always together one way or another, as she knew he'd always think of her with affection and longing. During the day, he was the Exalt, the leader of a nation and he had the flair and mindset required for that, true focus and devotion to his people. The night was her domain, though, as Chrom acted quite differently when they were just the two of them...

He called her mistress during those times.

She reinforced her hexes and curses, injected him with more lust and adoration, all with his consent of course. She knew quite well that he'd need his mental faculties and all of his concentration to be the best Exalt he could be, but when they were making love, she was the one in charge, just like they both wanted. He worshipped her, obeyed her every commands, obsessed about whatever she told him to focus upon and became nothing more than a sexual toy for her to indulge herself with. However, she rewarded him well for this, never letting him down in the pleasure and servitude department, their relationship as dominant and submissive working very well for the both of them. They were happy together and it was what counted...Yet she could tell that something was amiss for the both of them.

As she experimented in her laboratory located in the lower floors of the castle, Tharja was concocting a new curse, one of rampant honesty for a diplomat that seemed intent to ever be elusive in their words and intents. It was one of the services she secretly provided for her husband, the courtly intrigue boring her to no end usually, yet she attended from time to time to check up on the results of her numerous attempts at new hexes and spells. Now, though, she was once more distracted by the thoughts of Robin as she went for a scrying spell, looking through the liquid surface of a water-filled cauldron to just see her once more, to sate her aching heart with the sight of the talented tactician and her beauty. However, she was once more with Chrom, talking about the war and where it would lead them, no doubt. She could not hear them, but she could read the situation and they were looking friendly to each other...But there was more to it. Under her spell, Chrom had revealed a deep affection for Robin, something that went beyond mere friendship as she knew somehow that Robin felt the same way toward him. They had been through so many things together that their bond was perhaps one of the strongest in the army, meaning that perhaps they would have ended together were it not for Tharja's influence, a theory that hurted her deeply.

"Oh, Robin..."she lamented, talking to herself like she did so often in the past, when loneliness was but pure routine to her. "How I would love to have your undivided attention, to make your heart beat only for me...And yet..."

She did not want to betray her husband despite it all. He chose her even after all the curses had been revealed, after she had apologized for her actions and this meant a lot for Tharja...And yet perhaps it would have been better for her not to interfere as Robin and Chrom would have been happy together...Or perhaps Robin would have chosen her instead? There was no way to know and to torment herself like this with maybes and possibilities was unlike her...Yet she could not help herself as she stopped the scrying spell just as they were looking in each other's eyes, the sight of this hurting her more than she thought possible.

"To have my feelings so conflicted is a pain that I would like to get rid of," Tharja said, trying to occupy her mind through completing this hex of honesty that she was working on. "If only there was a way for everyone to be happy, to have just what they want and deserve..."

A flash passed through her mind, an idea so brilliant and devious that she could not figure out why exactly she hadn't thought of that. Yes, she was married to Chrom and she wanted to remain faithful to him just like he would forever be her willing plaything, but that did not mean that they could not experiment a little. She went through her books as covenant of witches, dark sorcerors and mages of the deepest depths of the abyss had gone through several relationships of gargantuan proportions, with several wives and dalliances all done in accord. Why couldn't she try something like that? She could convince Chrom to try and his heart would just swoon even more with affection for his mistress should she grant him what he initially wanted as well as her constant presence. And perhaps Robin would be so full of gratitude that she'd be open to perhaps letting her heart be vulnerable to her own charms. Yes, it was perfect, as she began to work with more diligence with her spells, hexes and curses to allow for this scenario of hers to come to pass. The happiness of three persons were dependent of this and so she put out all the efforts she could muster and more, creating items and artifacts as her plan began to get clearer with each seconds she was toiling in her laboratory. She could do this...

And she would.

Robin talked about finance and equipment over with Chrom. Ever the easy-listener, he did not interrupt her once, nor did he doubt her skills and knowledge during their conversation. As a friend, she enjoyed this a lot. As a woman, though, she loved this as she felt so privilegied to be close to a wonderful man such as him. She could not stop herself from daydreaming about him from time to time, wondering just how exactly he'd be as a devoted husband. However, he was already married and to someone she never expected to be interested in him, not in a million years: Tharja.

The sorceress usually stalked her, openly admitting having strong feelings for her as she hid in the shadows and helped her in a manner that was creepy, but also genuine. She did believe that Tharja actually was in love with her, but for her to select Chrom like that was a surprise that no one was prepared for, be it the Sheperds or the populace of Ylisse. Still, if he was happy and if it meant that Tharja would be a little less on her case, perhaps it was for the best.

"My liege, an envoy from Regna Ferox is here to speak with you," a castle guard said, interrupting the moment while bowing to Chrom. "They say it's urgent and requires your immediate attention."

"We'll have to continue this later, Robin," Chrom told her, seemingly sorry about this yet dutiful enough to prioritize the envoy. They were in need of allies and trading routes and so the people of Ragna Ferox would do well in that regard, their partnership already firmly established due to their help against Plegia. "Or else Flavia will be very cross with me."

And thus she was left alone in the room, a map folded out on the table along with the many annotations they had written together. Those were the only times lately that they could speak, converse like during old times when he found her without her memories, without any hint about who she was and where she came from. He was busy with being newlywed, with being the Exalt and the leader of the Sheperds all at once. She understood this and yet it pained her to see that things had changed so radically in such short notice.

"It pains me to see you like this, Robin..."

She recognized that voice as Robin went on to turn around toward the source of it as she saw Tharja move from behind a large drape close to the windows. Once a stalker, always a stalker it seemed as Robin felt a certain wave of distrust and perhaps even apprehension toward the dark mage, figuring that she had been a thorn in her side when it came to romantic involvement for quite a while. However, this was not a logical behaviour to show off and thus she cooled down with a sigh before replying. "Have you been observing us for a while, my queen?" she asked, the title of royalty somewhat feeling weird when applied to Tharja, yet she would respect it nonetheless despite her own sentiments getting in the way.

"I was there before you started, as I foretold that you would be both here soon enough to have a good time with one another," Tharja answered, cryptic and yet truthful as she carried a crystal ball along with her, one about the size of her own head. "Divination magic is truly a gift from the gods and one that I plan to use far more often."

"I suppose you were keeping an eye on your husband..." Robin said with a sigh, her own theory actually quite different as she knew that her husband was possibly the least of the sorceress' worries. "He does seem to need all the help he can get with all those checking if he'll be as good an Exalt as his late sister."

"Oh, but I do want to make sure everything is okay with him, just as much as I want to be certain everything is alright with you," Tharja revealed, playing coy even with the truth as her beloved Robin was reserved in her emotions, yet she had studied all the tells and little twitches that indicated when Robin was wary...And she was very much on her guard right now. "You are perhaps our finest ally, both as a friend and as the strategist of Ylisse. The well-being of you and my husband is of paramount importance to me, I assure you."

There was a certain sincerity in her voice, yet Tharja hadn't been that long in the Shepherds before Chrom got infatuated with her, which meant that doubt would still persist no matter what was being told or demonstrated. Robin wanted to trust her, yet her aching heart and her own tactical mind made it very difficult to do so. She was known for her hexes and her curses, after all.

"I can see you're not very fond of me, which is a shame..." Tharja said, acting a little hurt by the cold shoulder given to her. "You still do not trust me, do you?"

"I have...reservations, that is all," Robin said, keeping things diplomatic as despite Tharja's more familiar side being shown, she was still the queen and she was to be treated as such. "We haven't really got to know one another, I believe."

"That seems quite fair. I know a lot about you but you don't really know much of anything about me," Tharja simplified, going with the flow as she then went on to produce a single sigil in her hand, dark flames burning as she applied it to her chest, making her wince for a split-second before she removed her hand, showing a glowing emblem right where it came in contact with her skin. "I have applied a hex of truth to myself. If you have any questions, you may ask them freely and I'll be unable to say a lie. Nothing but the truth will come from these lips."

This was a trick. Why would Tharja even do that, Robin thought as she observed the aftereffect of the spell, graciously placed close to her cleavage as if on purpose. She had to wait for Chrom, though, and it was best to humor the queen if she was to be on good standing with him, as any conflict with the Exalt and leader of the Shepherds would assuredly break her heart. "Very well, I'll start small...When was the last time prior to this moment that you went on to stalk me?"

"It was this morning. You went on to eat strawberries and some porridge, then went on to wash your hair for about five minutes before getting yourself a cup of black and bitter tea," Tharja answered, her lips moving as if they were independant creatures. They were far from done, however. "I stopped watching there to see my husband and to have some intimate time together where I got him on his back, in his bed and I-"

As Tharja placed a hand on her mouth to make it so she'd stop speaking, Robin looked at her with a look of slight surprise, amused by what the sorceress could have admitted had this gone further. A part of her wanted to know what Chrom and her did, but then again it was quite obvious what two young almost-newlyweds would be doing. Perhaps she was actually unable to tell a lie, which had to be tested if it was to confirmed. "What were you planning to do with that hex of truth?"

"I wanted to subtly place it on all envoys and diplomats in courts so that no subterfuge would ever be used against my husband," Tharja replied, removing her hands as this question was much less embarrassing than the previous one in its potential answers. "He freely admits that he dislikes the dishonesty and the trickeries that many seems to commonly employ while talking politics, laws and commerce. He believes he is too optimistic and naive and that they'll take every opportunities to use that against him, so I wanted to help him in my own ways."

The first part could have been dubious, yet it was the last addition to her speech that convinced Robin that Tharja perhaps meant what she said and that the hex was actually working, the emblem on her chest burning whenever she spoke. Chrom did speak of those problems with her, as she was perhaps one of the only person in which the young Exalt could actually be vulnerable with, open with his feelings. If Tharja was privy to that side too, then perhaps Robin had been too harsh on her and she had to try to trust her just a little more. However, a nagging thought did bug her as she had to think rationally, as the fact that Tharja could only be honest meant that this gargantuan doubt of her could be assuaged once and for all. "Are you and Chrom actually in love, or is he under the effect of a spell?"

"He is under a constant spell which reinforces his lust and love for me on a constant basis, assuring that he'll never be tired or malcontent with me," Tharja began to explain, damning herself right on the spot as her lips continued to move to add depth to this incriminating statement. "I did so at his request, with his full knowledge. Some of the hexes can be found below his neck on his back, veiled to the naked and untrained eyes, revealed only by a few words that comes out of my mouth whenever I check up on him."

This was a rather colossal secret that Robin was now aware of as she couldn't quite picture Chrom being willing to be under anyone's spell for any reasons...Yet it made sense in the spirit of things as they were currently. He was more relaxed, able to focus better and the absolute stress of performing as an Exalt seemed to weigh less on his shoulders now. Prior to his coronation, he was feeling a huge case of impostor's syndrome, a particularly heavy burden to carry with the fate of a nation in the balance. He had been stressed, downright anxious at times even though he did his best to hide it, yet it did seem a short while after his marriage that he had nothing to hide anymore, the pressure seemingly thrown off, discarded as if he were hyper-focused and competent now. She figured it was because he grew in the role...But what if Tharja was actually helping him with that? What if she was actually a worthy ally instead of just a stalker sorceress who seemed to unwittingly show off too much skin? There was much to ponder upon as Robin felt that she needed a breather now, and yet Tharja kept on speaking.

"I love him as much as I do you."

This was getting slightly uncomfortable and yet it was revelatory as Robin excused herself right here and now, leaving the room with nothing but a few words as the mixture of emotions was overwhelming her. A part of her felt guilty that she thought that Tharja's love for Chrom was fake, that it was all some kind of manipulation and bizarre tactic to get to Robin in one way or another. She felt angry that Tharja had "stolen" Chrom from her, the word being bitter if no-less truthful as a reflection of her feelings. She was happy that Chrom was actually in a nice marriage and not just a puppet to some devious witch. She felt conflicted that despite it all Tharja was still entirely enamoured with her, something that was too confusing to her for the time being. Was the hex actually working? Was this some sort of mind-game? She had to trust Tharja as she was the queen, she made Chrom happy, she was an ally of the Shepherds, did prove herself on the battlefield and she could be extremely useful at court...Yet she was still wary of her. Was it because she was jealous that she got Chrom to herself, or was it because of actually logic deductions that she felt that way? She knew not and it scared her. She needed to leave the castle for a little bit to understand herself a little bit more as her memories were still jumbled, evasive, save for when she met Chrom on the road and got to know him better. Unaware, she left as Tharja was looking at her from a window, observing and checking up how it all went down with that first test run of the spell of utter honesty she had just created...

Eventually, Robin could not really manage to stay away for long, having no real place to go besides the castle and the Shepherds barracks, the two places where she felt most at home. The companionship of others was a salve to her confusion and hesitance and she did have a duty to Ylisse and, most importantly, to Chrom as she was instrumental in a key number of areas. The Exalt possessed a keen mind, yet to say that he understood strategy as deeply as her would be falsehood, thus she returned to his side before long, even though she'd have to confront her ambiguity toward Tharja all the same. War being over, for the time being at least, reconstruction and projects had to be put in more importance, as well as the building of alliances, trade routes and commercial agreements so as to make the nation grow after such effort being placed upon battle instead of other pursuits. A few suggestions here, some small notions there and Robin felt much better now at the side of the man she loved, yet could not obtain. Everything seemed to be in order, except for a few instances of bizarre occurrences with envoys and diplomats that piqued Robin's curiosity. Normally, she wouldn't really attend such meetings, yet the rumors of absolute truth being spoken in the presence of Chrom did interest her, as she knew just who might be behind it. Worried that this might sour things with other nations, with Tharja playing with forces and concepts she did not quite understood like the consent of others, she made it a point to be with Chrom a little more often, especially during those parlays and discussions.

"So we agree that restoring the bridges and putting out more rest stops, giving allowances to inn owners would be beneficial for Regna Ferox and Ylisse, it seems," Basilio said, Robin snapping out of the rather boring meeting with many nations, including the long time allies of Regna Ferox, who had helped Chrom in the war against Plegia. Other far away nations were represented too, alongside merchant guilds and caravans to ensure that there would be benefits for as many people as possible, but mostly themselves. Chrom himself seemed serious and listened quite well, hyper-focused in a way that seemed uncharacteristic of him. Robin suspected sorcery, Tharja's influence, yet it seemed to be rather positive as Chrom could sometime get lost in possibilities, an anxious streak within him making it so his concentration wasn't always up to par when it came to anything other than training and battle.

"Yes, although the kingdom's coffers aren't as full as we'd like for the moment, which is why we'd like some contribution from those who will gain more profit from it," Chrom suggested, looking at the merchant's guild envoy in the process. "Let's call it an investment, as the inns themselves ought to be rather busy if trades picks up considerably."

A little grimace, an hesitation came upon the face of that envoy as he tried to think of something to say, until his lips seemed to move on their own, as if animated by an unknown will. "No, we do not want to pay for this. We'd much rather you use your own coins to make us rich rather than put a single copper on that project," the man said, surprised about such an outburst of honesty being spoken straight from his own mouth.

"This is greedy and dishonorable, especially since the Exalt is taking upon himself to ensure patrols and reparations are made on the roads you use," Basilio said, truthful and bashful, yet certainly animated by his own spirit rather than anything else. "If the merchants won't do it, then Regna Ferox will pick up their slack and our own traders' pockets will be filled with gold in no time."

Embarassed, confused, the merchant's own lips moved on their own despite himself, retorting with a certain remorse in his tone. "No! We will finance it! There is too much gold to be made to leave them to people like you!" he blathered out, his words rather insulting yet his desires honest. "I...apologize. I don't know what came over me to think to take advantage of you, my lord...But then again I wanted coins and to cut costs, you understand?"

His lips ceased to move as Chrom crossed his arms and sighed, as if he was disappointed. "Your words are certainly...harsh...But I appreciate the gesture despite your intents. We'll discuss things further at another time as we'll calculate the costs and the better emplacements for this project."

The rest was surprisingly boring, with nothing of special interest happening save that the merchant's guild envoy seemed to stay silent after all of this, the spell upon him ceased as his own humiliation and the reveal of his true nature made him calmer for the time being, deciding not to put himself too much in importance for now. The rumors of the Exalt of truth were, apparently, founded albeit Robin knew quite well what the source of this was: Tharja. In some manner, she selectively picked up targets that could hold secondary objectives, greedy or malicious intents and then put hex, charms and spells upon them from afar, making it so everything would be revealed sooner or later. It was a dangerous game, especially since many conversation, mostly negative, were focusing on her. The witch queen was not entirely liked and beloved by the populace, albeit Chrom was head over heels for her. Robin thought that this could prove more detrimental in the long run than anything else, thus she decided to stop avoiding the dark mage, moving through the castle to the abode of seclusion Tharja herself chose for herself in the basement.

"I trust the meeting was fruitful, Robin?" she asked as the strategist barely pushed the door to enter the laboratory upon which Tharja tested many dark and terrible things. "You saw my enhanced hex of truth in action, did you not?"

" I did," Robin replied, witnessing the crystal ball in which Tharja had been looking prior, indicating just how she could have foreseen her arrival and how the meeting had progressed. "I'm not sure I agree with your methods, though I do with your results for the time being."

"Nobody really like the dark arts, I know," Tharja said with a sigh, scribbling on a piece of parchment close to her orb before putting her entire focus on Robin. "Nor do the populace enjoy my person, this I know too."

"Then again, the Exalt loves you and that is enough for you, I presume?" Robin asked, half-knowing the answer yet willing to be surprised all the same. "Did you do something to him? I saw that he was awfully confident and determined despite the situation he was in. It was...an unusual sight."

"Of course you would notice the difference," Tharja said with a slight smile on her face, managing to look sinister despite the pleasant tone of her voice. "Yes, I did help him in some ways. I hypnotized him into being more comfortable with his position and with his tasks, implanted reassurance and a certain focus within him to grant him the grandeur he feels he lacks as an Exalt. We both know that he is not lacking at all in this department, but he doesn't. So I gave him some help."

The conflict she felt with Tharja was renewed once more albeit Robin silenced it to not cause any friction with the wife of his dearest friend. To think that Chrom could be so submissive and obedient felt wrong...Yet also somewhat exciting too. He was so strong on the battlefield, his sword hand so self-assured and swift, his presence a reivigorating boon to all who fought beside him...It clashed too much with the picturesque depiction she had of him...But it was also a terrible fuel for much more imaginative and lewd ideas all the same. To have him as a boy toy was twisted and depraved, though also incredibly arousing as an idea. She brushed it all aside after the too few seconds of fantasies plowing in her mind to recenter herself to the task at hand: understanding Tharja and set aside her own feelings of unease...Or at least have a better understanding of why they were there to begin with. "And he's okay with that...Or are you making him be accepting of his situation?" she asked, the words poorly -chosen and yet voiced out all the same.

"I see we still have trust issues, though I can understand why," Tharja commented, picking up her crystal ball as she made it float above her hand, dark energies gathering in her palm and fingers. "Would you like to see how Chrom is doing, or if he is in any danger?"

Of course she did, as Robin's thoughts always revolved around Chrom when she was in the castle, his castle. He had many enemies despite how well-liked he was and being at his side was as much a security measure as a little bonus for herself, to be in his presence. Looking at the crystal floating, she witnessed that he was speaking to Basilio, mumbles being heard along with a few words that managed to pass through. The faint glow of the orb-shaped object, though, seemed to be intriguing in a way, drawing her gaze within. A part of her knew not what was happening, though her rationalization was that she was looking at Chrom and finding peace in such an act, the actual truth being quite different as Tharja was doing something else entirely: mesmerizing her.

"I always look out for him like I do for you. It's a full-time job and he is grateful for that. There is no secrets behind us and, if it helps you deal with that knowledge, he does have some reservations about all of this too, though he understand the importance of my work all the same," Tharja explained, making the orb spin in the air in a very subtle and slow manner, making it so the radiance and the light of the torches would be reflected upon it. The small flare of her dark energy crackled around the sphere, giving way to an eerie, albeit beautiful aura that seemed to fascinate Robin slowly but surely. "Just like you, I want to make sure he is safe. Too many people depends on him and he needs all the help he can get, like mine and yours. I know for a fact that he greatly appreciates your efforts and your constant presence, Robin."

This made her swoon a little, her own feelings for him clouding part of her judgment and her analysis of the situation. She did not quite understand that she was being manipulated, though her elation made it seem almost normal that she'd have trouble looking away from him. The mention that he was grateful to her was exactly what she wanted to hear and this placed her mind in jeopardy as her focus was further placed on him and, in tandem, on the crystal ball. Her eyes a little glassy, the hint of a relaxed smile on her lips, she began to pay less attention to her surroundings and to what was happening as she did not feel the faint magic on her as a specific hex was placed on her skin.

The hex of truth.

"You love him dearly, don't you?" Tharja asked, going for the obvious to test the water with her little spell on the strategist. "You think about him all the time, do you not?"

"Yes," Robin responded immediately, as if she wasn't actually the one answering. Out of reflex, her mouth continued to move, the hex doing its work without anything in its path to block its effect. "I want to protect him, to cherish him and to be happy with him. Even when I'm alone, I think of him."

"Do you have indecent thoughts about him? Do you fantasize about what he could do with you?" Tharja asked, this time with a little smirk as the orb began to spin a little faster thanks to a flick of her wrist. It floated above her open hand, carefully controlled through a minor spell of hers as she looked at the almost empty eyes of Robin who constantly gazed at the orb, a captive of its hypnotic effect and the representation of Chrom which could be found therein. "He is full of allure, isn't he? So strong, so dependable~"

If those questions had been asked earlier, alarms would have been set in Robin's mind, as she was not a neophyte in the arts of magic and enchantments. However, the subject matter, Chrom, kept her distracted enough as she did have sexual fantasies involving him. "Yes. He is strong, beautiful and dependable," she first answered, a slight blush appearing on her face as her lips went on to move to provide further context and realities upon this matter. "I masturbate to him, thinking of how he could claim me, how he could make me his woman, his queen..."

The fact that her first fantasy was one of submission told Tharja everything that she needed to know about the whys and wherefores Robin could be vulnerable to hypnosis, why her trance had been firmly implanted easily. She was more of a dependant person despite her strengths and accomplishments. She could launch spells from most of any schools, could handle herself admirably with a sword, but it seemed like she preferred to be in service to someone else and it turned out that to do so with Chrom was something she found easy to do. She was passionate about him, it seemed, which made it sweet, yet she knew what Chrom preferred and thus she'd need to plant some thoughts in the back of her mind before going any further. "Such nice fantasies, but wouldn't it be better to help him in the way he prefers? I know for a fact that he enjoys strong women, those who take charge. All those responsibilities, all these tasks he must accomplish is a heavy burden on his shoulders, thus why he prefers to be dominated, to be set at ease. That is why I put him under my spell and make him love me so passionately..." Tharja explained, her voice a little more sensual near the end to put emphasis on just how appealing those concepts were to her. "Imagine him under you, praising your beauty and your power as he worships you with words and with his tongue, lusting and loving you without any reservation, with the passion you deserve~"

The idea was too contrasting with what she knew of Chrom, yet the fact that Tharja had brought it up, along with the almost forbidden appeal of the strong Chrom being vulnerable and helpless magnified the scenario for Robin as she watched Chrom as he gave orders to some of his trusted lieutenants within the Shepherds. She could picture herself standing over him, a predatory look on her face while he looked up in awe over her naked form, basking in her radiance and power. It was immensely different than what she imagined, yet she did not exactly dislike it either as her smile began to widen a little, a reaction that Tharja did not miss out in the slightest.

"He calls me mistress when we're alone, you know? He surrenders to my will and let me do as I wish, turning him into my sweet love slave," Tharja described, giving herself a little role in this as she did have plans beyond arousing Robin further into a certain role. "Can you imagine how wild it gets, how absolutely beautiful our relationship is. He thanks me for doing this and I ease his mind...And still he can perform his duty admirably, like the strong man he is~"

Guided, Robin could not help herself but envision Tharja as she towered over him, Chrom showering her in kisses and in adoration, like a slave and devoted lover. The dark power she possessed turning him into a boy toy, a plaything for her to manage and even though a part of her felt that this was kinda wrong all it did was make her passion burn brighter. It was making her horny, uncontrollably so, as the orb spun faster and faster, enslaving her to those fantasies and the hypnosis that fuelled them. Helplessly lost, she just couldn't escape from them as the truth she spoke only ignited things that she could ignore no longer. She wanted Chrom. She needed him.

"Now, I think you have much to ponder upon, my dear. Why don't you go to your home and perhaps give yourself a little pleasure while thinking of how you would love from Chrom to be utterly pleased with you? Turn yourself mindless and sleep upon that," Tharja said with a much more authoritative voice, her own horniness getting in the way as she wanted to claim Robin here and now. She knew, however, that it was too soon for that and thus she placed a hex of forgetfulness upon Robin to make sure nothing unpleasant would come to stab her in the back later figuratively speaking. "When you reach your first climax, you will forget how funny it felt when you came her to gaze into my crystal ball. You will only remember that I am an ally, someone who you know that will do whatever is necessary to make Chrom happy and that it is the truth. On this, you know you can trust me..."

The rest was hazy, downright eclectic for Robin as she walked with a purpose, yet with no clear idea on how she would reach her destination. Her body moved on its own as the ideas of Chrom obeying her, being her little pet, seemed to grow in importance and in positivism. This is what he enjoyed, after all, and it seemed like Tharja was doing this wonderfully as judging by how much more at ease he was with being the Exalt. Perhaps she was actually starting to grow fond of her and that her stalking tendencies were used for the benefit of the kingdom after all. If Chrom loved her, then it would make sense that Robin would do her best to get along with her, a task that seemed a little easier for some reason. However, as soon as she turned the handle to the door leading to her room, a ferocious surge of arousal came upon her as she pictured just how passionate Chrom could get while ordered around. She pictured Tharja, then herself, her imagination twisting reality, dreams and their different perceptions into little stories that she lived through her head. Chrom calling her mistress, a goddess, and servicing her with a love that only tales and legends could give justice to. Her loins ached, her mouth was dry as she almost began to hump the air until she locked the door, removed her garments and then went on to service herself with a finger at the start, then two, only to find satiation only with her hand. She was raw, savage even, but it was the only way to envision how she could be penetrated by the Exalt, how she could ride him and how Tharja felt when she sat upon him, her dark powers claiming his mind for her own. She felt wicked, twisted, wrong-minded and yet it felt so good, so satisfying that she no longer cared. After all, this is what he enjoyed and so to learn how to enjoy this could be easy, especially if it was for him. The Exalt and the queen took precedence in her head, the witch and her slave as she juxtaposed herself at times, no longer able to completely dissociate everything as her hand went in and out and, before long, she reached her orgasm, a torrent of her juice soiling the chair she was sitting upon.

Then clarity returned and she was breathless, astonished by the raw passion she had been a witness to. It felt so real, so ecstatic, that she quivered and shook while thinking of what she had just done. The idea of domination, it seemed, was irresistible and it was in fact the absolute difference in personality within Chrom that made it so interesting. He could be strong and weak, royal and yet vulnerable, helpless and yet powerful depending on who he talked to. In love, he gave it his all differently and perhaps Tharja was the exact person he needed in that sense. She still wanted him, of course, strongly so, yet a newfound respect for Tharja and for Chrom's taste was built within her mind, both a result of rational thinking and her subconscious being altered ever so slightly. She then went to sleep, seemingly exhausted as her dreams went on to be affected by her new discoveries, new fantasies being pilled one upon another as she slumbered through a rather erotic night, her own hands acting on her own as the thrill of dominance and submission went on to craft a place within her heart and soul.

Eventually, Robin went on to visit Tharja a little more often, no longer avoiding the dark mage as a connection was made between the two women. They both wanted Chrom to be happy and cared for him a great deal, sharing their worries and their hopes alike. Eventually, the more they spoke, the more they shared upon one another beside the Exalt as a certain bond began to grow, one of trust that was both artificial and yet very real all the same, a strange dichotomy that only Tharja was completely aware of. For Robin, though, those were rather pleasant times, with half of those encounters being unfortunately lost upon her as Tharja combined the hex of truth and her own growing talent for hypnosis into the mix, giving way to further honesty and reshaping for the kingdom's strategist to mull over. It almost became a routine that Robin would get further hypnotized into thinking of Chrom and Tharja, about her own growing lust and what she wanted out of life. She admitted that she found solace close to Chrom, but now close to Tharja too. She found the idea of Tharja using her powers increasinly erotic, especially if the effects were positive over best out of all this, as far as Tharja was concerned, was that she mostly got through this point more due to questions and faint suggestions rather than a rewrite of Robin's personality and preferences, suggesting that she always did enjoy several things that Tharja talked about, even if Robin herself was somewhat unaware of much of it. She felt she had a debt to repay to Chrom, thus why she would serve him in all things, that he wanted to make him happy on her own and Tharja encouraged it, giving life and further definition to those desires. More than that, she gave her a pathway to accomplish this as she told him everything that she made Chrom do, what he enjoyed and how best to please him. In some ways, she was building almost a rival for his affection, yet Tharja did not mind it one bit as to see Robin being so free to express her thoughts and cravings, to be so mindlessly happy was a reward on its own. Eventually, though, the dark mage had to make sure that things would progress in the way they should as she stopped keeping things in the status quo and furthered her own agenda associated with all of this.

"Have you ever wondered why Chrom enjoys hypnosis so much? Why he likes to be mindless and obedient when with me?" Tharja asked, going in for something much more interesting as Robin kept on looking out for Chrom through the crystal ball, its mind-numbing, trance-inducing effect directly influencing Robin right now.

"Yes. You talk as if he loves it to an insane degree and I wondered just why he could actually enjoy it," Robin admitted, herself oblivious to the fact that she was exactly in a deep trance right here and now.

"Would you like to try it? To let me hypnotize you in the same way that I do with him?" Tharja asked, always mindful that the hex of truth could certainly be used against her, keeping Robin honest even while under a trance of her own.

A few seconds of silence filled the room, creating some anxiety for Tharja until the hex made Robin reveal her real answer. "Yes, I would very much like to experience it, to understand the appeal in a deep fashion."

"Then look upon the crystal ball and listen to my words carefully, Robin, for I shall hypnotize you," Tharja explained, removing the scrying spell to instead amplify the mesmerizing hex placed upon the object. Her dark powers poured into the orb as it spun at an even pace, black and purple flames flickering inside as she tried to make it more of a show for Robin. "Lock your eyes on the crystal for me~"

She was not aware of how deeply she had been entranced, but now she knew that she was definitely hypnotized as Robin looked at the orb and knew for a fact that she could not look away. Tharja's voice felt so right within her head and the clarity of directly, or indirectly, doing as she was told made her relax a bit as her body grew limp and she smiled almost sweetly now. Words were hard to vocalize, her emotions beginning to lose their definitions besides happiness, tranquility and relaxation. Her irises turned into swirls of purple as she already felt a large part of the burden she carried around mentally vanishing. More out of her own perceptions and biases related to hypnosis more than anything else, she felt all of this as Tharja smirked upon seeing just how a few seconds of awareness to her trance made Robin feel so good and relaxed.

"You're already enjoying this, aren't you? Your mind and body are at ease, carefully placed upon the embrace of my power and my presence. The crystal compels you to just keep on staring, to let its influence, my influence, wash over you..." Tharja said with a gentle and even tone, moving closer to Robin so as to better inspect her. The way she stood awkwardly, the peaceful and blissful expression on her face made Tharja's heart swoon, reliving the moment when she made Chrom hers as the excitement almost made her forget what she had planned to do next. "This is what Chrom feels when he is with me, which you are now aware of. It feels really good to let yourself be under my control, does it not?"

The hex of truth still active, unbeknownst to her, Robin associated her own honesty more as a direct product of the trance she found herself in more than anything else, prompting her to answer immediately without shame. "Yes, it feels amazing to be hypnotized. I understand why Chrom enjoys this."

"To be hypnotized by someone you trust and love is a great pleasure, one that Chrom feels every single day," Tharja explained, going in for the kill as she went on with the burning question which popped up constantly in her head for far too long. "Does you being hypnotized by me and feeling great indicates that you trust me completely?"

"Yes," Robin answered swiftly, showing no pause nor pondering upon this reply. "I did not trust you at first because you came from Plegia, used the dark arts and seemed to fall too quickly in love with me for your own good. Your stalking gave me the shivers, but I now know for a fact that you are a good person and that I can trust you with my life."

This felt so good. Her heart was filled with contentment and happiness as Tharja just couldn't contain her joy as she smiled widely upon hearing those words. "Are you attracted to me, by any chance?" she asked, her own enthusiasm getting over her plan and the clarity of her settled path. She figuratively cursed herself for this, yet Robin was compelled to answer nevertheless.

"Yes, I find you very attractive," she responded, her own eyes still dead set on the crystal ball and her irises still filled with purple swirls. "You have a very nice body and your sexy imagination drives me wild."

This was not what she was expecting in the slightest. Apparently, Robin's preferences were wide and varied as it was Tharja's turn to blush deeply at this unsuspected bit of good news. There was a sense of attraction prior to all of this, yet the problem was trust and image and it was like this all along. What she felt was possibly only physical attraction and nothing more, yet it was something that Tharja could definitely work with.

"Robin, if I were to kiss you, would that make you happy? Would you enjoy it?" Tharja asked, pushing her luck at this point as she just couldn't miss out on this situation getting better.

"Yes. I believe I would enjoy it," Robin simply answered, hypnotized and content as her mind was hyper-focused on the crystal ball and Tharja's voice. Then, out of the blue, soft lips were settled on her own and she acted on impulses, kissing back. It was an almost-chaste kiss, no tongue added or anything, a warm and tender moment yet one that she did enjoy in the midst of her trance as Robin's smile widened just a little in response to this. For Tharja, though, it felt beyond divine as it seemed as if her life goal was reachable after all.

"Would you enjoy for me to hypnotize you more in the future? Would you trust me to make sure your life would be the best you could ever receive?" Tharja asked, bringing her closer to her, their body almost glued to one another as she wanted to kiss her more, to make her squeal in delight and to rock Robin's world even further. "Would you love me if I gave you everything that you ever desired? Would you be happy if I could provide you with the life you so richly deserve with you right by my side?"

Another moment of silence, an eternity for Tharja, as the hex and her trance did force her to tell the truth, yet it did not necessarily mean that the formulation and that inner conflict could not be a part of the process. Eventually, she answered back. "I do not know."

This was, in its way, soul-shattering and yet it was the truth. To Tharja, this seemed like when she thought at first that she got in the way of the perfect romance, that Chrom and Robin were meant to be together. She loved them both dearly and that was the truth and yet she got greedy, got a little too ambitious and now her feelings were conflicted. Was she trying to take too much, only to torture herself thusly?

"...But I would like to find out what you mean, what you have in store," Robin added after a few moments of anguish coming from Tharja. "I think you mean well and I do trust you."

The beacons of hope shone brightly within Tharja's spirit as she regained the fire within, giving her the confidence needed to finish what she had started. "Very well. Listen to me carefully. I have a plan in which you play a key part, one in which everyone will be as happy as can be~" she said with an eagerness in her tone that said it all. She would have to unpack it all one step at a time.

"First of all...We're going to take one of my outfits...And we'll start from there~"

Chrom had been busy as always.

Meetings, decisions, even dinner was an event in which his words held their own weight and their importance as he was the Exalt. It was an immense pressure on his shoulders, yet he knew that each day would give him his reward as he'd get some quality time with his wife. Thinking of Tharja, of her lithe and appealing form, of the clothes she wore that left little to the imagination and to how seductive and powerful she was, he couldn't help but greatly anticipate any time he would have with her. She made him feel so at ease, pushing troubling thoughts away so effortlessly that he almost jogged toward their room, yet retained himself from doing so to retain some decorum. Upon entering, he was greeted with the lovely sight of the dark mage which had claimed his heart as he closed and locked the door behind him, something that he followed with an earnest answer to the fact that she was there to greet him, sitting on his bed.

" I am back, mistress," he said with no hint of shame or figurative speech, meaning what he said completely. "What can your humble husband and servant do for you today?"

She caressed his head and played with his hair a bit before getting up, letting him get on his knees before her as per usual. "I want you to sit on the bed for me and to wait just a little moment. I have a surprise for you this time, my beloved..." Tharja said with a hint of mischief, the fact that she was in charge greatly pleasing her.

He obeyed just like he always did, her form holding his mind into a little trance already as she was hypnosis and seduction personified in his eyes. Still, he couldn't wait to see just what she wanted to show or give to him, until he saw something that made his heart skip a beat: there was someone else in their room, someone very familiar to him albeit presented in a fashion that left him speechless. Robin was here.

And she was wearing the exact same outfit as his wife.

She wore a large cape and something tight around her shoulders and neck, some items made to conceal yet failing spectactularly on that front on purpose. Gold and black were the colors of choice, a nice little contrast to the silver hair which stopped right where her upper chest began. The top hugged her breasts, her cleavage leaking while the body-hugging hose-like fabric that hugged her curves and her sumptuous form left little to the imagination. The belt and the sash around her waist did nothing to diminish her hips and her slender legs as Chrom was left without a single word to utter, as if he was living some surrealist dream more than anything else as Robin advanced toward the Exalt with a purpose, as if acting like wearing this entirely normal to her even though her regular clothes were far more conservative than that usually.

"Go in front of her and get on your knees," Tharja commanded, an order that Chrom could not disobey in the slightest as it came directly from his mistress. "Now confess your true feelings to her."

"I love you," he simply said in response to this. "I have loved you for the longest time, Robin."

Neither Robin or Tharja were expecting a particularly verbose or poetic revelation and in this he did not do anything to surprise them, but the earnest and loving tone in Chrom's voice was more than sufficient enough to move both women as Robin could not help but smile at this little declaration.

"As I have told you, he is crazy about you. Now, I want you both to look at me right this instant," Tharja commanded, having brought the crystal ball with her. "You are both hypnotized by my words and actions and have to do as I say. You must obey my commands and thus I have a single one for you, one that you shall act upon with all of your might: love each other. I want you to make up for lost time and to act upon my words, knowing that it was I who set you up on this path..."

They looked at the crystal, the dark energies within capturing their spirit and sending them into a trance far too easily. They listened and were ready to obey...

"Now go on, you two. Your mistress commands it~"

 ***SNAP***

They jumped on each other like two rabbits in heat, Robin being on top as per the lessons and suggestions implanted within as Chrom was easily subdued. With a predatory smile, the strategist began to wonder just where she would start, what edicts she would give and just how Chrom could make use of his physique to please them both. All in all, it proved to be a wild night as Tharja left the two of them alone, opting to give them the space they needed to say and do all the things they needed and wanted for the time being.

She'd have a lot of opportunities in the future for herself to have her fun, after all.

Life had changed in the Ylissean court.

The announcement that the queen was pregnant, expecting the Exalt's first child was met at first with suspicions, mostly due to the fact that not everyone was okay with the queen being from Plegia and a dark mage to boot. The happiness of the Exalt at this news, though, was infectuous and proved over time that this was a massively happy event, which helped Tharja's case tremendously over the years.

Something that came as a surprise, though, was the fact that Robin herself was pregnant too, with most of everyone being unaware of who the father was. Rumors circulated about a traveller, someone else from the Shepherds and one as crazy as Chrom being the one who got her with child. None, however, knew the actual truth and Robin did not want to talk about it, the subject being apparently heavy for her and with everyone liking her, she was left in peace.

The truth was known only to Chrom, Tharja and Robin herself as the three were now a trio of lovers, with the Exalt, the kingdom's strategist and the Queen loving each other in secret, with the king having an official wife and a lover on the side, with the three being okay with the arrangement. Chrom had two mistresses, with Robin being under the tutelage of Tharja to learn about hexes and hypnosis, with Tharja being the official mistress of the whole thing. Chrom was the leader of the nation of Ylisse and Robin, alongside with Tharja, were at his side to provide support with their official role, but he bedroom and their intimacy inversed the roles as Tharja and Robin dominated Chrom who went through this with absolute delight. With Robin learning to love Tharja deeply and with Chrom wanting nothing more than to obey the two lovely women who had claimed his heart, mind and soul, all were happy and dedicated their lives to one another as well as to the kingdom, providing great strides of progress for all who were involved.

Tharja's plan, it seemed, was a good one as she kept on experiment with her hexes in the comfort of the castle, the queen ever sinister and loving as she patted her belly, happy that she would soon be the mother of the Exalt's child.


End file.
